


Some Sugar

by General_Button



Series: Sugar Daddy AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Sendak, bottom!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/pseuds/General_Button
Summary: Shiro dropped the cloth he’d been using and hurried to where Lance was manning the counter, practically shoving him aside to take his place.“Shiro,” Lance hissed, rubbing his shoulder, “what are you doing?”“Let me take this one,” Shiro said in lieu of an answer.“What? Don’t worry, I’m not that tired. I’ve got it.”“Please,” Shiro said, lowering his voice. “Just this once.”“I mean, I don’t really care, but I know how much you hate dealing with these guys. Why would you…” Lance trailed off as he got a good look at the customer walking up to counter, his eyes slowly widening in realization.“Oh,” he said."Ohh."





	Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, I don't know anything about coffee preparation. I had a lot of help with that bit, but there are undoubtedly some mistakes, so please suspend your disbelief<3 And this is like...the most vanilla of kink fics I feel like lmao so even if it's not your thing, I hope you'll give it a chance!
> 
> Edit: [THERE IS ART!!!!!!](https://aquariartist.tumblr.com/post/178802749838/based-from-this-fic-you-should-read-it-its)  
> [MORE ART!!!](https://twitter.com/purpleceline/status/1093653736684044288)

Shiro was wiping down the one of the tables when the bell on the door jingled, signaling that a customer had come in.

He glanced up briefly from his work, eyes catching sight of an expensive looking suit and the color purple. He spared the customer a cursory hello before getting back to it. Lance was manning the counter, so Shiro had no doubt that he would be taken care of quickly and with great care.

Juniberry Java was a hole-in-the-wall, niche coffee shop that employed an in-house chef. It was wildly successful little shop given the owners—a few Alteans that had settled on Earth for one reason or another—and they served authentic coffee, importing beans from all over Earth and the galaxy to provide for their customers.

Shiro had been hired three months ago. After the war ended, they didn’t need dozens of fighter pilots any more, and as a consequence, Shiro was laid off and quickly became short on cash (see: desperately in need). So, when he’d stumbled across an ad for Juniberry Java one evening while on the job hunt, he decided to give it a go.

Three months later, and here he was. Cleaning tables at the ass-crack of dawn because people liked their coffee early, and Shiro didn’t mind the work. Allura, the boss’s daughter, was an amazing woman and their manager. She was supposed to come in today, but Shiro didn’t think he’d see her for a while yet.

Shiro looked over at the counter, expecting to see Lance making the customer’s drink, but when he only saw Lance standing there waiting with a bored look on his face, he frowned.

A quick glance assured him that the customer—the _galra,_ he now noted _—_ was staring at one of their menus, slowly making his way towards the counter like he was in no big hurry. From his position Shiro couldn’t see his face, but the ears were a dead giveaway. If that hadn’t been, his size would have done it. The galra was _huge._ At least eight feet tall, and made entirely of muscle. The suit had to have been custom made to fit him as well as it did.

If Shiro had to guess, he’d say the guy had to work at Marmora Corp. That was the only place in town that would explain the presence of a galra at this hour, and wearing _that_ suit.

Shiro had seen the price tags on those things. They didn’t come cheap.

As if sensing his thoughts, the galra lifted his head from the menu and look to his left, bringing his eyes into direct contact with Shiro’s.  

Shiro felt his heart stutter to a stop.

He was _ridiculously_ hot. Shiro wasn’t one of those people that prided themselves on being attracted to aliens, but even he couldn’t deny the picture that the galra made; even with one eye missing, replaced by some sort of prosthetic, his face was chiseled, and the fur only seemed to accentuate his sharp features.

He was all of Shiro’s weaknesses wrapped in one dangerous bag.

It took Shiro a stupidly long time to realize that he was just _staring_ like a complete idiot, but instead of looking irritated, the galra cocked his head, eye skating over Shiro’s face curiously.  

Shiro instantly knew he was in deep trouble.

He dropped the cloth he’d been using and hurried to where Lance was manning the counter, practically shoving him aside to take his place.

“Shiro,” Lance hissed, rubbing his shoulder, “what are you doing?”

“Let me take this one,” Shiro said in lieu of an answer.

“What? Don’t worry, I’m not that tired. I’ve got it.”

“Please,” Shiro said, lowering his voice. “Just this once.”

“I mean, I don’t really care, but I know how much you hate dealing with these guys. Why would you…” Lance trailed off as he got a good look at the customer walking up to counter, his eyes slowly widening with realization.

“Oh,” he said. “ _Ohh.”_

Lance, like Shiro, just needed the job, but they worked well together. And for all Lance’s teasing, he understood Shiro as a person—and his type.

“Lance,” Shiro said in warning. He could feel his cheeks growing hot.

“No, no, I get it. You got this.” He patted Shiro’s arm and then flashed him a shit-eating grin before he slid past him and got ready to start making the customer’s drink.

Shiro turned away from Lance and faced the galra, hoping that his blush had died down as he planted a bright smile on his face.

“Hi there,” he said, “Welcome to Juniberry Java. What can I get for you?”

The galra remained silent for a few seconds, staring at him, and then, after a brief pause, he opened his mouth.

“A double espresso ristretto. And three herb crepes.”

His voice was low, and smooth as velvet. Shiro leaned forward on his hands, resisting the instincts urging him to sigh dreamily through sheer willpower alone.

It helped that his request offset his appearance. He was one of _those_ types.

Shiro glanced back at Lance, who returned his look with one that was puzzled. Lance was good at making coffee, but he was just starting college and had doubtlessly never heard of this before.

Shiro knew exactly what the galra wanted, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. People usually ordered a shot of espresso ristretto for two reasons: either they knew what they were talking about, or they wanted to appear like they knew what they were talking about.

A part of Shiro was impressed; the larger, and much less horny part was realizing this guy was probably just an asshole, like most of the rich assholes who came through here.

After rattling off the price and the specifics—he wanted their other roast, the one from the Galandria system—Shiro asked for his name.

“Sendak,” he said, offering it with an incline of his head, like it was a privilege Shiro was afforded.

“Sendak,” Shiro repeated, nodding. “I’ll have that out for you in just a minute.”

It took Shiro far longer than it should have to make the drink, mostly because his hands were shaking the entire time. Unlike most of their customers, who moved aside to sit down and wait patiently with their faces shoved in their phones, Sendak remained standing by the counter, _staring._

Shiro could feel his gaze the entire time he prepared the double shot, and it made sweat start to build on his lower back. By the time he finished preparing it, he was feeling uncertain. After sucking in a short breath, Shiro walked over and brought it to the counter, setting it down slowly.

Sendak loomed over him, the scent of his cologne wafting over Shiro’s nose. It smelled sharp and left his nose tingling in a pleasant way.

He was so distracted by whatever scent Sendak had put on that he almost didn’t notice when he pointed at the drink and said, “Make it again.”

“What?” Shiro barked. “I mean—” This. _This_ was why he didn’t deal with customers. “I’m sorry. Is there something wrong with it?” He paused. “You haven’t even tried it.”

“I can smell that it was prepared incorrectly. The quality is atrocious. Do it again.”

Shiro opened his mouth. Closed it.

“Of course,” he said, and with effort, he managed to plaster a smile on his face. “I’m so sorry. I’ll get right on that.”

Shiro reached his conclusion: attraction aside, Sendak was just a rich asshole. And while he hadn’t been hoping for a date, because he would never do something as incredibly unprofessional as attempt to flirt with a customer like some people (Lance), he had tried to take this one because he’d been hoping that his morning might start off with an encounter that left him feeling good for the rest of his shift.

The next one that Shiro brought out, Sendak declared equally unfit.

Shiro could feel anger working up his throat in the form of a scream. Sendak simply stared at him impassively, waiting with his hand placed directly in front of Shiro on the counter, drumming his claws rhythmically against the wood.

Thankfully, Lance had started helping the other customers filtering in, so Shiro was able to prepare Sendak’s double shot a _third_ time, and when he brought it out, he barely managed to restrain himself from slamming it down on the counter.

“How’s that?” he asked, forgoing his bubbly customer service voice. Seriously, fuck this guy. Shiro wasn’t that bad at making coffee.

Sendak brought it up to his mouth, which was more than he’d done the last two times, and then nodded his head.

“Acceptable,” he said. He took a sip. “Well done,” he glanced at Shiro’s nametag, “Shiro.”

That simple bit of praise after failing to make it to Sendak’s tastes shouldn’t have made Shiro feel as pleased as he did.

“Thank you. I hope you enjoy it,” Shiro said, turning up on the cheer, because at that exact moment, Allura began walking past, and if he made it obvious that he’d just struggled to serve a single customer, she’d have his head.

With the crepes and his coffee in hand, Sendak went to sit down, which is what he should have done in the first place instead of _hovering,_ but not before pulling out his wallet and slipping a tip in the jar they had sitting at the edge of the counter.

Shiro didn’t bother to check how much he’d put in. Knowing his type, it was amazing that he’d tipped at all.

“Thank you!” he called, because while he sort of hated the guy now, Sendak was still a customer.

For the rest of the time that Sendak was there, Shiro tried not to look at him. It was hard, because he was serious eye-candy in that suit, drinking coffee and scrolling through his phone like something out of a modern painting, but he persevered and eventually Sendak left, taking his delectably scented cologne with him.

“Did you see how much that guy tipped?” Lance whispered to him later, once the morning rush had slowed to a crawl.

“No,” Shiro replied. “What, two dollars?” Lance shook his head. “Five bucks?”

“Twenty,” Lance said excitedly.

“You’re kidding me.”

“I’m not.” Lance pointed at the jar, where the bill was resting underneath the other singles. It looked incredibly crisp. “I for sure thought he was going to ask for our manager when he asked you to make it a third time.”

“He was…kind of a jerk, yeah.”

“A jerk you were into,” Lance pointed out.

Shiro shrugged. Was there any point in denying it anymore? “I’m just surprised he didn’t say anything about my skills specifically. He just wanted me to make it again. It was really irritating.”

“He liked it, if his tip means anything.”

Shiro stared at it for a few seconds, considering what Lance was saying.

“I think he’s just some rich guy that wanted to show off.” He shrugged again. “He probably won’t even come back here.”

* * *

Sendak was back the next morning.

Keith was in the middle of helping Shiro set up some of the chairs around the back when the door jingled.

They had _just_ opened, so Shiro and Keith shared a look before peeking around where they’d been finishing setup.

Sendak was wearing a different suit this time, one that fit him just as well, and he sauntered up to the counter and rattled off his order.

It was the same as the previous time. Clearly, he liked his espresso.

Shiro was surprised to see him there, and at such an early hour. He had no idea what to make of that, but Lance was shooting him a panicked look, so Shiro obliged, setting aside his curiosity to focus on making Sendak’s order.

Shiro made it with care, reminded of the last time he’d disappointed him, and turned around with the drink in hand, expecting to see him hovering; however, this time Sendak had evidently decided that acting like a regular customer and not an arrogant douchebag was on his agenda, because he was sitting at the same table as last time, munching on one of Hunk’s pastries.

If he asked for that to be remade, Shiro was legally required to hire a hitman to take him out. No one questioned the quality of Hunk’s food. If Shiro didn’t control himself, he’d gain an excessive amount of weight every time Hunk brought out a new batch.

“Go get ‘im, tiger,” Lance muttered. Shiro startled from where he’d been staring and hurried to his table.

“One double espresso ristretto?” Shiro asked, for politeness’ sake even though Sendak was the only person currently waiting on an order. He set it down in front of him and then put his hands behind his back to keep them still.

Sendak nodded and took a sip: a good sign.

“Well done,” he rumbled. Shiro tried not to preen.

When he didn’t say anything else, Shiro shifted on his feet, not sure what he was expecting, but Sendak remained silent, so Shiro left.

“You didn’t even try to get his number,” Lance whispered, loud enough that Shiro glanced back at Sendak to see if he’d heard, but he was busy tapping on his phone. It was one of the bigger tablet-types that were made specifically with aliens like the galra in mind.

“I’m not going to flirt with him,” Shiro said quietly. “He’s just some guy.”

“A hot guy,” Lance whispered furtively. “He’s total sugar daddy material.”

Shiro couldn’t help the loud bark of laughter that erupted out of him. He quieted immediately, his face flushing, and when he looked back, Sendak was staring at him inquisitively.

“Seriously, Lance, stop it. Get back to work; we’ve got people coming in now.”

Sendak left soon after. Because of the early hour, he was the first to tip, and knowing what he’d given them last time, it was impossible for Shiro not to notice the way he casually tossed two twenty-dollar bills at the jar like they were dirty singles, watching as they floated to the bottom of the jar. When he lifted his head, he found Sendak staring at him.

Sendak cocked his head and smirked, slow and easy, like knew exactly what Shiro was thinking.

“Holy shit,” Lance said from behind. “He is _into_ you.”

“What?” Shiro tore his gaze away from Sendak’s disappearing figure to look at Lance. “He’s not. He’s just…” He hesitated over a quick denial. “You think?”

“Oh, absolutely. Hey, Keith!”

Keith poked his head around the doorway from where he’d been cleaning.

“What?”

“You’re half galra, right?”

“Yeah.” Keith frowned. “What about it?”

“That guy—what was his name?”

“Sendak,” Shiro provided.

“Right, Sendak. Do you think he had the hots for Shiro?”

“How the hell would I know? I didn’t even see him.”

“But you smelled him, right?”

Keith scowled.

“Can you not say it like that? We can’t all just smell each other like dogs.” He paused. “But yes, I could. Underneath all the cologne. He didn’t smell like anything all that special.”

“He smelled pretty good to me,” Shiro piped in, earning a hard stare from both of his coworkers. “What? He did!”

“Wow, you have it bad, huh?”

“I don’t have anything,” Shiro protested. “I’m just—it’s hard not to notice.”

“Come on, Lance,” Keith said, rolling his eyes. “Shiro barely knows him. So what if he tips well? That doesn’t mean anything.”

“Exactly. I don’t even know him,” Shiro said, wishing he the words he was saying would align with the thoughts running through his head.

Thankfully, they let the subject drop, and the rest of Shiro’s shift went smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it could. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sendak and the ridiculous amount of money he’d tipped; the way he had looked at Shiro.

A part of him was hoping that he wouldn’t show up the next day so Shiro could live his life in peace. The rest was very much interested in seeing this whole thing through. Shiro didn’t usually like people who showed off so blatantly, but the tips they’d collected from Sendak’s generous donations had filled Shiro’s pockets more than they had been in a long while.

In short: he was hitting all the right buttons, and Shiro didn’t know what to do with that knowledge. He could never find it in himself to approach someone like Sendak, who might only be doing it out of a sense of duty. That, or maybe he was so rich he might just think tipping that much was normal.

Shiro felt a shiver run up his spine.

* * *

The next day, Sendak didn’t show up until later in Shiro’s shift.

The entire time Shiro had been antsy, obsessively wiping down the tables and bothering customers to ask if they needed anything. Allura had gotten so fed up with his behavior that she asked if he was feeling all right, which led to an incredibly awkward conversation where Shiro assured her he wasn’t going through any strange human cycle and yes, he could stay for the entirety of his shift.

During a lull in customers, Shiro was just about to let Allura know he was going to take a late break when the door jingled. Shiro lifted his head like he’d done for every single customer that day, not expecting much, and so his heart came to a solid stop when he saw Sendak standing there.

He was no longer dressed in one of his suits. Instead, he was wearing a dark pair of jeans and V-neck shirt that exposed tufts of his furry chest in a way Shiro shouldn’t have found as attractive as he did.

“Welcome to Juniberry Java,” Shiro rattled off, trying not to stare at Sendak’s arm. He hadn’t noticed the prosthetic before now, and a part of him was secretly pleased that they shared that in common.

Since Shiro was in charge of making drinks, he barely waited for Sendak to order before he started on it.

Once he finished, he brought it to Sendak’s table and set it down, waiting for the verdict.

“Well done,” Sendak said, in that same, silky smooth tone of his that made Shiro’s knees feel unreasonably weak. Sendak sipped at his coffee some more and then raised an eyebrow at Shiro, who realized he was just standing there staring like an idiot.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” he asked, to be polite, and because he needed a reason to stick around a little longer. Despite the casual attire, Sendak still looked and smelled ridiculously good.

“I require nothing more,” Sendak said. Coming from a human, it might have sounded rude, but the way Sendak said it didn’t annoy Shiro the way it might have with other people.

That, or he did really have it that bad.

“Okay. I’ll just—call me if you need anything.”

He really needed to stop talking to customers, even the hot ones. Shiro could navigate socializing in an educational or leadership setting, but when it came to his personal life or customer service, he ended up making a fool of himself more often than not.

Shiro disappeared behind the counter with Keith to make drinks, face burning hot. He couldn’t make himself look directly at Sendak, but he also couldn’t stop himself from shooting him the occasional glance, waiting to see when he would get up and leave and what he might do.

The moment Sendak started packing away his things, Shiro tried not to stare, but gave up after a few minutes of fiddling with his fingers.

It was just…the tips. There were huge, and Shiro had to see it happen.

Sendak moved towards the counter. Shiro failed not to watch.

It was rude of him, but he couldn’t look away. He watched Sendak pull out his wallet and casually lifted a bill out of the folds, and his eyes followed his hand as he brought it over the half-full jar. The bill was folded in half, but then Sendak turned his hand, and Shiro saw it, clear as day.

The number on the bill was in the triple digits.

Shiro blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, and then met Sendak’s eyes helplessly, his mouth opening without a sound.

Lance started talking for him, thanking Sendak profusely before asking him if it had been a mistake.

“It was no mistake. You deserve it,” he said, looking at Shiro. “Have a good day,” he added, but it sounded odd coming out of his mouth, like he wasn’t used to human greetings and farewells.

Shiro still couldn’t speak. He wanted to melt. As it stood, he braced his hands on the countertop to keep from falling over. At some point he achieved his own thanks, because Sendak was telling him, in that same, devastating tone of voice, “You’re welcome.”

Then he was gone.

“Holy crow,” Lance said, punching Shiro in the shoulder. “Ho-ly shit! Did you see that? He was eye-fucking you so hard! Oh my god.”

Shiro looked down at the jar, something unpleasant curling in his chest. Then he noticed something white clinging to the hundred bill that Sendak had just left them and pulled it out, despite knowing Allura would kill him if she saw him doing it.

“Wait, what is that?” Lance asked. He took it from Shiro and examined what was now obviously a piece of paper. “Oh my god, Shiro.” He grabbed his shoulder, waving it in his face. “He left you his number!”

“He did what?” Keith looked up from where he was preparing a drink. “Who? That guy? Sendak?”

“Yes!” Lance said excitedly.

Shiro stared at the phone number, something like dread settling in his stomach. Lance didn’t seem to notice, or he didn’t care, because he was dragging Keith over to get a good look at it, all smiles and grins.

Keith glanced at the piece of paper, and then looked at Shiro.

“You okay, Shiro? You don’t look happy.”

“I…I don’t know. That was weird, right? Tipping nicely is one thing, but doing it so much, and so often? It doesn’t feel like I’m being wooed. More like I’m being…”

“Bought?” Keith offered, when Shiro made no attempts to finish his sentence.

Shiro swallowed. He nodded.

Lance seemed to come to his own realization at that moment, because he calmed almost immediately, staring at the number with a furrowed brow.

“I guess that _is_ coming on kind of strong,” he admitted. “So, are you going to text him?”

“I don’t know. Probably not,” Shiro said, realizing it was a lie the moment it left his mouth. He ripped the piece of paper off the bill and put it back in the jar. “I’ll figure out what I’m going to do later. For now, I’m going to go clean up.”

* * *

Shiro [7:42PM] _This is Sendak right? It’s Shiro._

Sendak [7:44PM] _Correct. I’m pleased you decided to contact me, Shiro._

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath. God, if he was sane on any level he would drop Sendak like a sack of bricks.

He started typing.

Shiro [7:45PM] _I just wanted to say you made me really uncomfortable today._

There was a long pause before Sendak answered, and so Shiro busied himself with cooking dinner, trying not to stare at his phone the entire time. When his phone dinged, he scrambled to reach it, his heartrate kicking up a notch.

Sendak [7:56PM] _Explain._

 _You seem like a nice guy Sendak,_ Shiro typed. _But I don’t know. Honestly, what you did today just felt like you were showing off how rich and powerful you are and_

He hesitated over his reply, debating how to phrase the text. All hesitance aside, Sendak was interesting and attractive, and while Shiro claimed all the money made him uncomfortable, he couldn’t deny the teeny, tiny part of himself that loved how Sendak had shown off his wealth. Plus, he was galra: maybe he really hadn’t known what it might look like to a regular human.  

Shiro [8:15PM] _I don’t know how I feel about you throwing around your money like that, I guess is what I’m saying_

Sendak [8:15PM] _I apologize. I didn’t mean to frighten you._

Shiro [8:16PM] _I don’t know if frightened is the word I would use, but it was a lot. It felt like you were just trying to buy your way into dating me and I don’t really appreciate that._

Sendak [8:18PM] _That was not my intention._

Sendak [8:18PM] _Let me take you to dinner and explain myself._

Shiro [8:19PM] _Dinner as in a date?_

Sendak [8:20PM] _Yes._

He didn’t shy away from giving Shiro honest answer, which Shiro appreciated. He had always been attracted to confidence and size, and Sendak was certainly both of those things.

Shiro [8:22PM] _Just explain yourself now? We’ve got time_

Sendak [8:30PM] _It would benefit me to explain in person, face to face. But I will tell you one thing: the tips were not my attempts at buying my way into dating you. It was to show you that I could provide for you like a true galra._

Sendak [8:31PM] _Let me take you out. I will explain my intentions. And if you decide you want nothing to do with me, then we will be at an understanding._

Shiro hesitated less than he would like to admit.

Sendak wasn’t necessarily pressuring him, and now that they had established Shiro’s discomfort with the way he had initially presented himself, he didn’t really see any harm in going on one single date.

He nibbled on his lip, fingertips hovering over the keypad.

 _Ok,_ he typed out. _One date._

* * *

The place that Sendak had chosen appeared more down-to-earth than Shiro had been expecting. He was pleasantly surprised by the décor, but when he walked up to the woman at the desk, she smiled like she recognized him.

“Are you Mr. Shirogane?” she asked brightly.

“Oh, uh,” Shiro glanced around automatically, as if there might be another Shirogane in the vicinity. “Yes. I’m here to meet someone.”

“Mr. Sendak is waiting for you in the lounge. Follow me, please.”

Shiro raised a brow. _Lounge?_ He began to adjust the sweater he was wearing, hoping that he hadn’t made the mistake of dressing too casually.

Sendak had insisted on choosing the venue, only so that he could show Shiro that he had his tastes in mind. All of Shiro’s first-date instincts had screamed at him to choose it himself, but he decided to give Sendak the chance to put his mouth where his money was.

The woman led him through the entirety of the restaurant, passing dozens of patrons before she stopped at a pair of large glass doors that looked like they lead to a balcony. She glanced back to make sure Shiro was following her before she opened them wide and stepped back, motioning for him to enter.

Shiro shivered as he stepped out into the cold. It didn’t take long for him to locate Sendak, one of the few patrons sitting out in the ‘lounge’, which he now realized was a balcony that had been decorated with a few tables, but mainly contained comfortable couches surrounding personal fires. Heaters were scattered about the lounge, but it was obvious to Shiro that it was intended to be cozy and romantic.

Sendak hadn’t noticed him yet; seated on the tail-end of one of the couches, he was occupied with idly staring at the other patrons, the expression on his face suggestive of boredom. Shiro wondered how long he’d been waiting and tugged his shirt down again reflexively.

Shiro could see the moment that Sendak realized he was coming close. His ears twitched, and he sat up, swinging his head around. His eyes moved around the room haphazardly, but once they fell on Shiro, they _settled._

Heat crawled up Shiro’s neck. He offered him a half-hearted wave.

Sendak had forgone the suit in favor of a designer polo and a pair of slacks. He was just as attractive as Shiro remembered; maybe even more so, now that he was looking at Shiro like he was a particularly appetizing piece of meat.

Shiro had chosen this sweater and pants combination in particular because of how it accentuated the cut of his waist and made him look, for lack of a better way to put it, fuckable.

“Am I late?” Shiro asked upon his approach. He took the liberty of sitting across from Sendak and the small gas fire that had already been lit. “I thought we agreed on six.”

It was a moment before Sendak responded. He was still staring at Shiro, his one eye raking across his form before finally settling on his face.

“I wanted to be ready for your arrival. I hope it is to your liking.”

There wasn’t an apology in there, but Shiro hadn’t expected one. Frankly, imagining Sendak arriving early and making certain their dining area was ‘to his liking’ just for Shiro made him feel more flattered than annoyed.

Shiro glanced around at the other patrons. None of them were dressed outrageously formal, and a few of them were what Shiro would even consider underdressed. So, despite the quality of the service having already exceeded Shiro’s expectations, he was impressed by Sendak’s choice.

“It is. I thought you were going to pick somewhere really fancy.” Shiro placed his hands over his knees, and then after a moment of deliberation, reached for the menu. “When you told me to dress as casually as I wanted, I wasn’t sure what to make of it. This place is nice, but it’s not over the top.”

Sendak seemed pleased by his response. He leaned back against his seat and cross one leg casually over the other, nodding his head at Shiro.

“Whenever you are ready, I will begin.”

“You’ll begin?” Shiro parroted. “You mean your explanation? We don’t have to start all that talk right away. We can get something first.”

Sendak shook his head. “I would prefer to clear the air now so there are no misconceptions.”

“Right. Okay.” Shiro set down his menu and looked at Sendak. “Before you start, I actually have another question that’s been on my mind ever since you asked me out.”

Sendak inclined his head.

There was no point in beating around the bush. “Why were you such an asshole to me that first day?”

Sendak blinked at him.

“I mean—” Shiro fought down a blush. “You were kind of a jerk, and you made me remake your drink three times. I just want to know why. I wasn’t…that bad, was I?”

Sendak laid his hands over his knees, seeming to consider his answer carefully.

“I was not having the best of days,” he said slowly, hesitantly, like he wasn’t certain of the words coming out of his mouth. “I wanted to take it out on someone, and that ended up being you. I should apologize for my behavior.”

Shiro had a feeling there was more to what he was saying, but his reasoning was at least understandable. Shiro had had enough bad days to know what that was like.

“I get that, I guess. I’ve had plenty of shitty days. And you should apologize,” he added cheekily. “I’ll wait.”

Sendak’s lips quirked. “I apologize, Shiro. I should not have been an ‘asshole’. You prepare your drinks well and with care.”

Shiro tried not to drink in Sendak’s praise too obviously, wishing that he had something occupy his hands with. Thankfully, their waitress came by a moment later, asking about their drinks.

“I’ll have the chardonnay.” He handed her his drink menu. “Thank you.”

“Moon Sorrel,” Sendak said without bothering to look. He kept his eyes on Shiro.

“So, about that whole tipping thing.” Shiro looked down at the list of entrees. He had his eyes on an appetizing pasta dish. “What was that all about?

“I won’t lie: I was attempting to impress you, but in the way that a galra courts another.”

“Right, because you’re galra.”

“Yes, I am. And you are human. A very attractive human.”

Shiro waited, one eyebrow raised. As flattering as it was to be called attractive, he wasn’t going to let Sendak get past explaining himself.

Sendak huffed, crossing his thick arms in front of him. Shiro wondered for a brief moment what they would feel like wrapped around his body.

“When I said that I wanted to show that I could provide for you, I meant exactly that. I know that you consider your Earth-currency a precious commodity. I have enough of it that I felt it would communicate my intentions if I spared some of it for you and your coworkers.”

“So, you’re ridiculously rich, and you wanted to show off?”

Sendak made a sound, almost like a growl.

“The wealth does not matter to me. My intention behind it; my consideration for your people and what you value was what was most important. It did not occur to me that it would make you feel so uncomfortable.”

Shiro considered Sendak’s answer. On one hand, it sounded too good to be true: in short, like complete and utter bullshit. On the other, Sendak was an alien, and Shiro would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping that Sendak would have a reason exactly like that.

That money didn’t matter; that Shiro was all that had mattered to him.

“Okay.” Sendak perked up at Shiro’s casual acceptance, but Shiro raised a finger. “Then answer another question. Why did you ask me out?”

“I could ask you the same,” Sendak shot back.

“Because I’ve never gone out with anyone like you,” Shiro admitted. “You’re different. And you’re attractive.”

“For a galra,” Sendak said, phrasing it like a question.

“As a person. I don’t care what species you are.”

Sendak went silent. Shiro had the distinct feeling he was satisfied with Shiro’s answer.

Shiro leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “But that’s me. I’m not the kind of guy that could probably get a date with anyone. So why did you ask _me_ out?”

Sendak did not reply immediately; long enough that their waitress returned and handed them their drinks. Shiro had chosen something that would go nicely with the pasta he was eyeing. Sendak’s wine was blue and seemed to glimmer under the dim lighting.

“Are you ready to order?” she asked.

“In a moment.” Sendak waved her away, and once she’d gone, he addressed Shiro.

“I asked you to dinner because I admired your tenacity. You have a willfulness that I find pleasing.”

“Because I made your drink three times without complaint? Some people would call that good customer service.”

“You were scowling fiercely the entire time. I would hardly call that a model to adhere by.”

“Wh—I think I was pretty polite, thank you.”

Sendak smirked at Shiro’s affront.

“You did well.” Sendak had a way of lowering his voice when he said things like that. Shiro repressed a shiver. “I was at fault, as you’ve said.”

“And that’s it?” Shiro didn’t want to pressure him into answering, but he figured he deserved one. Sendak said he wanted to prove his honesty. “No other reason.”

“Your scent.”

“My…scent?” Shiro sniffed his armpit reflexively, but then he remembered what Lance had said about Keith, who was only half galra.

“Your natural scent. Galra have very strong noses. We can even detect sickness, among other things.” Sendak’s eye flicked down. “You have a very attractive scent, Shiro.”

Shiro drank from his glass and then stared down at it, swirling the liquid.

“Thanks,” he said at length. This was not how he had expected the date to go at all, which was a good thing in retrospect. “I believe you. And I appreciate you explaining all of that to me. Cultural differences aside, I do like you.”

Shiro looked at Sendak through his lashes while he spoke. He propped his elbow on his knee and leaned his head on it, noting the way that Sendak twitched at that without knowing why. His eyes dropped past Shiro’s face, somewhere down near his clavicle.   

“So, since we’ve got that out of the way, tell me about yourself,” Shiro said. He waved his hand. “You’ve got that prosthetic eyepiece, and your arm, just like me. Was it—what do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Sendak managed to drag his eye back up to Shiro’s, blinking the singular one as if only just now absorbing what Shiro had said.

“I lost them in battle. It is hardly an exciting tale.”

It wasn’t the answer Shiro was hoping for, and it only made him more curious for the rest of the story, but knew better than to ask if Sendak didn’t feel up to sharing about his traumatic experiences. Whatever side Sendak had been on, whatever he’d done—none of that mattered anymore. The war was over, and the Galra Empire was no more.

“Understandable. I lost my arm during a crash. Also not very exciting. Or fun,” he joked, but it fell a little flat. The mood seemed to sink, dragged down with their thoughts of war and sacrifice, and Shiro regretted even bringing it up.

“Let’s talk about something else,” he said. “Maybe—” He spied the waitress coming their way. “What you’re going to order.”

When the waitress asked about their entrees, Shiro chose the pasta and Sendak picked something as alien as the wine he had ordered.

After that, they started exchanging more regular information about each other’s lives. Sendak worked at Marmora Corp. as a strategy manager, which came as no surprise to Shiro. He was tight-lipped about the rest of his life, but Shiro couldn’t tell if that was a part of personality or if he really had something to hide. He wasn’t concerned in either case, considering that this was just the first date.

Even if Sendak was incredibly attractive and Shiro really wanted to get laid.

“There’s not a lot to say about me. You know where I work.” Shiro shrugged. “The free coffee and pastries are nice. I used to work at the Garrison as a fighter pilot, but you probably could have guessed that.”

Conversation lulled after their food arrived. Shiro dug into his pasta with gusto, and Sendak picked at his more sedately, occasionally becoming absorbed with watching Shiro eat.

“This is really good,” Shiro said through a mouthful of pasta before remembering his manners and swallowing. “Have you ever been here before?”

“Once or twice.” Sendak took a bite of his (blue) steak—some alien variant, no doubt—his eye tracking the path of Shiro’s fork to his mouth. “I’m pleased you’re enjoying it. It was my hope that this night would turn out favorably considering the fear you expressed.”

There was that word again: fear.

Shiro cocked his head, and then leaned it on his hand again, observing Sendak eat. It seemed like he had a thing for providing—not just in the literal sense, like providing him with delicious food—but with everything: whether it was money, or good company, or even comfort, Shiro sensed that Sendak had a thing for providing all those things.

Just like last time, Sendak grew tense, making a concerted effort to stop staring at Shiro’s neck. While not an expert in galra physiology, Shiro suddenly recalled something Keith had said to him one day when he’d leaned his head up against the wall, unintentionally exposing his neck to rest of the shop. He’d seemed uncomfortable, and it wasn’t until Shiro confronted him that he admitted galra didn’t like it when their friends or family openly presented vulnerable parts of themselves.

At the time, he hadn’t understood precisely what he meant by that, but now, watching Sendak’s discomfort rise, he had an idea.

Tapped his pinky against his lip, curiosity overruling his sense of propriety, Shiro leaned his head a little further into his hand, lowering his shoulder to expose his neck fully.

Sendak’s eyes settled on his throat. He had stopped eating.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked innocently.

Sendak worked his jaw for a moment.

“No,” he said eventually. His voice was low; _dangerous._

Shiro bit his lip. The attention should have freaked him out, but instead he felt a flicker of arousal curl in his gut. It was amplified by Sendak’s reaction when the waitress came by. She was standing on Shiro’s vulnerable side, asking if he was finished and oh, would you like that boxed up, sir?

“No, thank you,” he said, his gaze resting resolutely at Sendak. The waitress didn’t bat an eyelash, reaching for his plate even when Sendak responded with a low growl. Likely she was used to aliens and their ways as one of the few restaurants to cater to them.

Testing the waters, Shiro raked his fingers down the length of his throat and Sendak _lurched_ towards him, planting his hands on the table perilously close to the fire still crackling away. Shiro should have been afraid, but doing this to a man like Sendak—a man with power and money—was exhilarating.

“Would you two like dessert?” the waitress asked, slicing through the tension.

“No, thank you,” Shiro said, before Sendak could even open his mouth. “Just the check.”

“Will that be separate or together?”

“Together,” Sendak replied.

They were playing a game now. Shiro didn’t know who was ahead, not until he stood up and smoothed his palms down his front, angling his body in the direction of the bathroom.

“I’m going to use the bathroom,” he said pointedly. “I’ll be right back.”

He shot Sendak a coy smile before he turned and started walking. He didn’t look behind him to see what Sendak was doing in his absence.

Shiro pushed through the bathroom door—it was a single stall—and then walked in front of the sink, staring up into the mirror.

He was smiling. Shiro bit his lower lip until his grin faded, and then took a deep breath, his heart still racing.

As exciting as that had been, honestly, what was he doing? There was no way that Sendak would _actually_ —

With an abruptness that made Shiro yelp, the door burst open—he hadn’t locked it—and Sendak walked inside, taking in the sight of him before he crowded Shiro around the sink, placing his hands on either side of him. This close, Shiro could smell his cologne; it was that same spicy scent that made Shiro want to inhale deeply.

He hadn’t expected Sendak to actually follow him into the bathroom. Shiro leaned back, raising one hand, palm up, hesitating over Sendak’s chest.

“Tell me that I am wrong,” Sendak said, his voice rough. “Tell me that you did not reject dessert because you wanted this night to end earlier than planned.”

Shiro shivered, and Sendak leaned in close, nosing the side of his face with the lightest pressure. His nostrils flared, chest expanding as he inhaled Shiro’s scent.

“Tell me you didn’t tempt me like that on purpose.”

Shiro’s heart was pounding. He wondered if Sendak could tell.

“Then I’d be lying,” he said. “I didn’t know for sure, but I’ve heard that you like—” He let his head fall, presenting his neck like an offering, “—this. I sort of know what it means—”

Sendak hauled Shiro against the nearby wall, mouth going straight for his neck, one hand drifting up underneath his sweater to feel at his warm skin. Shiro’s eyes fell shut of their own volition, a quiet groan escaping him as Sendak mouthed at his throat. His breath was hot over his skin, and Shiro’s hips inched forward, a flood of arousal flowing through him when Sendak licked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Shiro hadn’t been touched in _ages._ He leaned into him, hands coming up to feel at his firm chest.

Then without warning Sendak pulled away, scowling like he’d suddenly smelled something foul.

“This…was not how I envisioned the night going,” he said. He straightened his shirt while Shiro blinked up at him. “I was not prepared for how much you would affect me. You have surprised me, Shiro.”

“You’re not always like this with your dates?” Shiro teased.

“No.”

The way Sendak said it, with such seriousness, and lacking all the levity that Shiro had brought up, made him go quiet.

Shiro didn’t usually do things like this, and definitely not on the first date. He was reasonably cautious for dozens of reasons, but with Sendak he could feel his usual boundaries slipping away, and he wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or not.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said, dragging his hand down Sendak’s forearm provocatively.

“Separate, or together?” Sendak asked, stepping closer to loom over him.

Shiro smiled.

“Take me home with you.”

With the motivation of having Shiro in his bed, Sendak hurried past him to find their waitress, who looked surprised upon his approach. He said something that made her blink rapidly at him, and then they disappeared together, presumably to clear the check.

Shiro moved to the front of the restaurant. It didn’t take long for Sendak to join him there, and then they walked outside together. Shiro stepped off the curve, about to start the long walk to his car when Sendak stilled him by his arm.

“Let me—” Then he stopped and released him. “I will text you my address, if you are still willing.”

Shiro understood his hesitation as soon as he started speaking. Sendak likely wanted to ask him to ride with him, but that would mean Shiro would be leaving his car in the restaurant’s parking lot for the night. Or unless Sendak called a tow truck or something equally outrageous.

It made sense for Shiro to follow him or the GPS to his house, wherever that might be.

“Take me home with you,” he repeated instead.

* * *

It occurred to Shiro while he was being herded into Sendak’s expensive car, with his personal driver—a silent, but beautiful galra woman—that he might be in over his head.

Shiro didn’t remember the name of the specific model, but he knew expensive when he saw it. The interior was soft; all leather, and smelled like…

Like Sendak.

The moment he slid in next to him he was on Shiro, tilting his face up so Sendak could kiss him.

Sendak’s mouth was warm. His breath smelled like the wine he’d been drinking.

The first press of lips had been a little awkward. The second one was better, and by the third, Shiro had closed his eyes, enjoying the pressure and the feeling of Sendak’s lips. They were soft, and the fur that Shiro had initially worried about didn’t bother him at all. In fact, he liked being able to brush his fingers over the soft coat on his cheeks, and bury them in the clump on the back of his neck to bring him closer.

Shiro’s lips parted and he deepened the kiss. Sendak took it as an invitation to thrust his tongue between his lips, licking his teeth and inside of his mouth like he was trying to own it. He kissed like he didn’t know how and had discovered his own way to do it, but the vigor with which he kissed Shiro made his eyelids flutter shut.

It wasn’t a very human kiss; Shiro liked it.

Wrapping his arms more firmly around Sendak’s shoulders, Shiro let him take the lead. As they kissed, Sendak pushed him up against the leather seat, caging him in with his arms and muscular chest.

Shiro’s head was spinning from the combination of the warm kisses and Sendak’s close proximity. When Sendak pulled back to give them room to breathe Shiro chased his mouth, pressing two more quick kisses against his lips before letting him get away.

“You are a gorgeous creature,” Sendak murmured. “I would have taken you back at the restaurant were I a lesser galra.”

“But you’re more than that, huh?” Shiro teased. “A bigger galra.” Sendak’s ears twitched at that, and Shiro smiled. “A stronger one. The kind that’s going to fuck me so hard I won’t even see straight.”

Sendak growled something unintelligible and then kissed him again.

By the time they reached Sendak’s penthouse, Shiro’s lips were so swollen and wet from Sendak’s kisses that they tingled.

Unsurprisingly, he lived at the top of the building, in the biggest apartment. It seemed to take up an entire floor, and Shiro gave it a cursory glance, taking in the sight of his living room and the full kitchen before he was herded into Sendak’s bedroom.

Sendak crowded him against the wall, fingers reaching for his wrists, like he wanted to restrain him. He seemed to have a thing for pushing him against flat surfaces. Not that Shiro minded.

“You have condoms, right?” Shiro asked in between kisses, because while he might be stupid, he wasn’t _that_ stupid.

“Yes.” After stepping away, dragging his claws gently down Shiro’s forearm, like he couldn’t bear to do so for long, Sendak walked over his dresser and pulled out a few items. One was obviously a box of condoms; the other was what looked like a bottle of lube.

While he lifted the box—Shiro noticed that it was unopened—Shiro sat down on the edge of the bed and took his wallet out of his back pocket, along with his keys and cellphone. After glancing around, he decided on the nightstand and stood, walking over to set them down there.

A warm pair of arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him backwards. Sendak kissed the back of his neck and shoved his hands up Shiro’s shirt, scraping his nails down his stomach.

“How,” Shiro’s head fell back against his shoulder. “How do you normally do this? I mean, is it different for a galra?”

“No,” Sendak replied. He tugged Shiro to his left. “On the bed.”

Shiro let himself be led, leaning back against the pillows.

“Good,” Sendak purred, crawling over top of him. “Very good.”

Sendak pressed him against the pillows, using his bulk to weigh Shiro down. It was another one of Sendak’s peculiarities that Shiro didn’t mind. He liked the weight of him and that he was careful enough to hold him down without being suffocating.

They started kissing again. Sendak pushed his hands underneath Shiro’s sweater and groped at his pecs, flicking his claws over Shiro’s nipples, swallowing the quiet moan that Shiro let out.

When Shiro reached for his shirt, Sendak stilled his hands.

“Allow me,” he said, already working the sweater up and over his head.

 “Sendak,” Shiro started, trying to pull away when Sendak tugged on his pants. “You don’t have to—I can do that.”

“I want to.” Sendak tapped one finger on his hip, and Shiro lifted his ass off the bed while Sendak pulled at his pant leg. Shiro wiggled his toes as his socks came off, smiling when Sendak bent down and kissed the top of his foot.

His smile died when Sendak’s hand slid up the back of his calf, caressing the skin. He pressed another kiss just under his knee.

“I am pleased to have you now like this,” Sendak said, his voice a soft murmur. He glanced up at Shiro, gauging his reaction. “You have done so well, every time that I have seen you.”

The attention was odd. The praise even odder. He figured it was another one of Sendak’s preferences and didn’t offer up any more protests, letting out quiet exhales at the kisses Sendak pressed over every new patch of skin he revealed.

He kissed the skin on inside of Shiro’s thigh, inching his way towards his underwear that was straining to hold down Shiro’s cock. As he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, Shiro’s hand shot out, gripping the fur on the top of his head.

“Sendak,” he breathed. “You can—”

He tossed his head back as Sendak kept kissing him there, sucking on what was surely going to be a nasty bruise. He held Shiro’s legs in each hand, keeping him immobile while he kissed and sucked on his thighs.

When he finally moved on to Shiro’s cock, he didn’t do so immediately. He nosed at it, inhaling over the fabric of his underwear; then he licked a stripe up near the head, laving it with his tongue, teasing his tongue where the fabric was wet. He did this over and over, and each time Shiro could feel himself edging a little closer, his hips jerking up into his mouth unintentionally.

Sendak sucked the head into his mouth and the fingers Shiro had wound in his hair _pulled._

Sendak grunted, following the pull somewhere up towards Shiro’s stomach. He licked at the fluttering muscles and Shiro’s breath hitched.

“If you keep doing that, this is going to end a lot earlier than I was hoping,” Shiro said. “Come on. I’m the only one naked here. Let me see you.”

Sendak said nothing, but he dutifully pulled off Shiro and yanked his shirt over his head. Shiro drank in the sight, watching the reveal with interest. He’d been concerned that the amount of fur he had might put him off, but so far, that didn’t look like it was going to be a problem.  

Once Sendak pulled his underwear over [his cock](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/489155713990524928/497464990614290432/image1.png), Shiro’s breath caught.

Hanging above a heavy set of balls, his dick was more reddish than purple, with a nicely tapered head and thick ridges running the entire length. Although it was certainly different, it looked like a dick, and Shiro was already imagining how it was going to feel inside him.

Sendak was staring at him, and Shiro realized he was supposed to be saying something.

“We don’t have to do anything you do not wish to do tonight,” Sendak said.

“Oh, no, trust me. I want that inside me.” To demonstrate his point, Shiro pulled off his underwear and then spreads his thighs. To seal the deal, when Sendak didn’t look entirely convinced, Shiro let his head loll, presenting his neck and shoulder for the taking. “Come on, big guy. Fuck me.”

Sendak growled, crawling over top of him. The growl quieted into a rumble as he pressed a kiss to his throat, then his jaw, and finally his mouth, capturing his lips in a searing kiss.  

Shiro was starting to become obsessed with the way Sendak kissed. He was possessive, and Shiro enjoyed the feeling of his the wet tongue sliding in his mouth.

As they kissed, he felt Sendak reaching for something, and when globs of that something dripped onto his thigh, he opened his eyes and looked down to find Sendak coating his fingers with lube. Shiro licked his lips and reached for a pillow that he could shove under his hips, wriggling until he felt settled. He was glad he’d had the forethought to take a thorough shower before going to dinner.

“Should I turn around? Maybe that would be easier,” he said, already moving.

“No.” Sendak stopped him by his knee. He slid it down to Shiro’s thigh, brushing his fingers over the bruise. “I want you like this.”

His voice in combination with the hand on his thigh made Shiro’s head feel fuzzy, the arousal already curled tight in his gut winding even tighter.

“Okay,” he breathed.

Sendak slid into position in front of Shiro, pulling his leg over his shoulder so he could finger him more easily. The position left Shiro feeling vulnerable and open, but then Sendak started _talking._

“Humans are so very fragile,” he said, pushing his thick finger inside Shiro. It went in easy, but it burned, even as Sendak started thrusting it lightly, letting him get used to the feeling. "You must be prepared with care."

Shiro didn’t enjoy being fingered as much as he liked being fucked, but he loved its intimacy. Sendak was double his size, which meant that even though he was fucking him with his fingers, he still had the ability to lean over and kiss Shiro’s neck and shoulder.

“You are doing so well for me,” Sendak murmured, peppering warm kisses on his shoulder. Shiro’s cock jumped every time the fingers inside him brushed his prostate. It was flushed, drooling precome over his stomach. His leg was starting to ache from holding the position.

“Good,” Sendak continued, “you are so good for me, Shiro. You did so well tonight.”

Shiro didn’t know what to say in response; Sendak’s praise and its implications were too much for him consider in that moment, so he didn’t say anything, closing his eyes and biting back another breathy moan as Sendak crooked his fingers inside him, swirling and pressing them over his prostate.

He massaged the nerve firmly; Shiro's moan was trembling and loud, and he shifted his hips restlessly, head falling back onto the pillow. Sendak's fingers were so large, and just a few of them left him feeling achingly full.

“That’s enough, I think,” Sendak said, teasing him with another. He reaching to pour more lube on the fingers disappearing inside Shiro, pushing them as far as he dared. Shiro shuddered, spreading his thighs instinctively, trying to urge them deeper. “Are you ready, Shiro?”

“Yeah, I'm ready.” He nodded emphatically, pulling his leg off his shoulder. Sendak ripped open the condom packet and slipped it over his cock, after which Shiro spread his legs, but then Sendak hooked his hands under his knees and pushed them up towards his chest, exposing him fully.

“I have said this before, but you are beautiful,” Sendak said. He released one of Shiro’s legs and poured more lube onto his cock. Then he lined up it up, pushing the head around his rim experimentally. “And you react wonderfully to praise. I knew—” he paused to grunt as he slid inside, inching his way slowly. Shiro shivered violently, arms twisting around the sheets as he arched into the sensation. “The first time we met, I was wasn’t sure, but then I knew.”

Sendak’s cock felt huge, and the ridges dragged across every nerve inside Shiro, lighting them on fire.

“Oh god,” Shiro rasped, tugging at the sheets restlessly. “Oh my god, you’re so—big.”

“You’re doing so well,” Sendak growled. “You take my cock so readily.”

He started thrusting, slowly at first, each thrust of his cock pulling a moan out of Shiro. The sensation started to build just as slowly, a rolling heat. Then Sendak snapped his hips, burying himself to the hilt, and Shiro cried out sharply. It burned a little _,_ but it wasn't a bad hurt. Shiro just needed a moment to get used to it, and once he nodded at Sendak, he started moving, and that was when Shiro  _really_ felt it.

The pressure, the heat, the weight of Sendak’s cock splitting him open felt amazing. After grinding his hips into him for a few seconds, Sendak picked up the speed, and soon he was thrusting into him with metronome precision, looming over Shiro, so close that he barely had room to breathe.

Shiro felt trapped underneath Sendak; he was growling threateningly, his teeth bared, hovering above him like he was restraining himself from taking a bite out of Shiro. He had never been fucked like this before—it was so different, so _animal_ —and he was a little terrified by how much he loved it.  

Sendak ground his hips into Shiro, pushing something large against his rim. Opening his eyes, Shiro looked between them and nearly lost it as he watched Sendak’s huge girth pull back before disappearing inside him. His poor cock was trapped between them, bouncing with every thrust, but he knew the moment he touched himself he’d come.

“W-What—” Shiro swallowed, trying again. “What is that? At the base of your dick.”

Sendak glanced down, pausing with his cock halfway inside Shiro. Then he grabbed Shiro by his hips and yanked him closer, burying himself back into the heat. Shiro felt the large intrusion tease as his rim, the promise of something even bigger.

“My knot,” Sendak replied, releasing his breath in a rush when Shiro reflexively clenched down on him.

Shiro hadn’t known galra had knots. He knew of the existence of knots, both in animals and from…other resources, but he wasn’t—he hadn’t been prepared to see it here.

“Your knot,” Shiro repeated breathlessly. He shuddered, a tiny moan slipping out of him. “That mean you could…knot me?”

“ _Yes,”_ Sendak rumbled, like he’d loved nothing more. “Not now, but another time I will knot you.”

“I want that.” Shiro looped his arms around Sendak’s neck, moving his legs around his waist. Sendak went back to fucking him, shoving his hips into him so hard that Shiro was worried he might bruise. “That would feel…” He shuddered just thinking about it. “I want your knot.”

Sendak practically purred, nuzzling his mouth over Shiro’s forehead.

“I will give it to you.”

He pushed Shiro back, planting his hands on either side of him so he could better leverage himself. Shiro was bent nearly bending in half, his cock rubbing wet streaks over Sendak’s stomach while he fucked him. The angle brought his cock into contact with Shiro’s prostate; he drove against it relentlessly while Shiro screamed into his shoulder, scratching long lines up his back.

“You’ve been so good for me, Shiro. I would give you anything.”

“Fuck, Sendak, oh—Sendak.” He let out a high-pitched moan, digging his feet into Sendak’s lower back. His cock was so big, reaching so deep, and he bit down on Sendak’s shoulder in hopes he could contain his voice.

“Anything,” Sendak continued, pressing a kiss to his damp throat. “Anything you desire, I will give it to you.”

He moved his head lower, arching his back so he could reach Shiro’s nipples, biting and sucking on them, driving Shiro so, so close.

“You—” Shiro paused to roll his hips into Sendak’s thrust, eyelids fluttering as his knot pushed up into his rim. Even though he knew he couldn’t take it just then, he _wanted_ to, desperately. "If you keep saying things like that, I’m going to believe you.”

“You deserve it, because you've been so good.” Sendak punctuated this with a series of sharp, rolling thrusts, and Shiro finally gave in, reaching for his cock. It felt _so_ good to touch it after so long. He wanted to take it slow, enjoy the moment, but he was so _close,_ hanging on the edge, and then Sendak leaned over, nosing at his throat, and said:

“Now be a good boy, Shiro, and come.”

Shiro’s vision went white. He was aware that sounds were coming out of his mouth, but he had no control over them. He stroked himself through his orgasm, all the while Sendak kept fucking him, pounding into his ass until his pace stuttered and he grunted, the muscles in his arms going tense.

He pulled out soon after, and Shiro blinked at the sheer volume of fluid that was slowly filling the condom. Sendak came a _lot,_ and his knot had doubled in size. Sendak wrapped his hand around it and squeezed, letting out a groan as he pumped the condom full.

Shiro shuddered, his hole clenching around nothing. For a moment he wished he hadn’t asked about the condom.

Leaning back, he let his breath out in a rush, closing his eyes briefly. Not that the high was fading, the sweat cooling, he could think back on everything that had just happened with a level head.

God, there were so many things he wanted to ask now. The sex had been amazing, but Shiro was so confused by his own reaction to it.

“So,” Shiro said, lifting his head. He dug his toes into the sheets and gestured to Sendak’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Do you do that every time, or…?”

Sendak’s eye opened from where it had been closed. He released his knot, flexing his fingers.

“It feels more satisfying this way. It is not the same as a warm body, but it is enough.”

He pulled the condom off and tossed it into the nearby trashcan. Shiro stared at his dick for a while longer, trying to come up with a way to approach the subject.

“Sendak,” he began. “All that stuff you said, did you—? I mean,” he flushed, now that Sendak was staring at him. “Why did you say all of that?”

“I wanted to.” He frowned. “I have learned a great deal concerning human sexual practices since coming to Earth. You did not seem bothered in the heat of it.”

“No, no, I...I liked it.” Shiro felt so awkward admitting to it. He didn’t know what to say, so he shrugged, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees.

Sendak crawled over to him, leaning in to nose at the top of his head.

“If you were uncomfortable, tell me,” he demanded. His tone was firm, but gentle.

“Why the praise?” Shiro blurted, raising his head to look at Sendak. “Earlier, you said I reacted beautifully to it. What did you mean?”

“I meant what I said. Among other things, I’ve learned that humans react well to praise.” He cupped Shiro’s cheeks, pulling him up into a chaste kiss. “Is it not something the galra do. It is satisfying to see it in your kind, and in you.”

“You also said you knew,” Shiro whispered. “What did you know?”

“I knew at that little shop. When you made my drink and I thanked you, each time you lit up like the stars. I knew I wanted to see you like this.”

 _Good boy,_ he’d called him. Shiro didn’t think he could consider his own reaction to that—not yet at least.

“Well. I think it goes without saying, but that was amazing. Thank you for, um, taking such good care of me.”

It wasn’t what Shiro would usually say, but Sendak liked providing, and the way he perked up when Shiro said it spoke volumes.

“You have a shower here, right?” Shiro jerked his head at the bathroom.

“Yes. And a bath, if you would like.”

“As nice as that sounds, I’m fucking tired. I’ll just rinse off.”

Sendak grunted in agreement.

“You shower,” he said. “I will prepare fresh sheets.”

Sendak slid off the bed and started walking towards the doorway. Shiro contemplated telling him it wasn’t necessary, but he was already gone, so he shrugged and got up to check out the bathroom.

It was gigantic, much like the rest of his apartment, with an outrageously large tub and a shower with multiple shower heads and spray bars.

As Shiro tried to figure out how to turn it on, he realized he had unwittingly made the decision to stay the night. After one date, he had abandoned his car at a semi-upscale restaurant, with no immediate means to return home, and he was staying at a rich alien’s penthouse.

A fissure of trepidation ran up his spine. Was he crazy for doing this?

“Turn the one on the left,” came Sendak’s voice from behind him.

Shiro yelped, jumping about a foot in the air.

“Jesus,” he breathed. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Sendak raised a brow, then moved past Shiro to turn on the shower. Water began spraying from all ends of the space, a luxurious promise of the immediate future. Shiro whistled.

“This is nice,” he said, stepping inside. The moment the water hit his back, he groaned. “Wow. This is _really_ nice.”

After instructing Shiro on how to access its various features, Sendak disappeared back into the other room. Shiro just wanted to rinse off, and he was exhausted, so most of it went right over his head. And because Sendak didn’t have shampoo that was safe for Shiro’s hair, he made do with a scrub using his bar of soap.

By the time he stepped out of the shower, Sendak had finished making the bed. He was dressed in a pair of tight underwear and no shirt, and Shiro had to resist the urge to walk up to Sendak and rub his face in the fur on his chest.

“Thanks,” Shiro said. “You don’t mind me staying here? I can go home, you know.”

“Nonsense.” Sendak waved his hand. “It is late. Stay. There is no reason you need to return home. I’ll bring you to work in the morning.”

“…Okay.” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “Then I will. Thank you. Speaking of work, I’m kinda tired, so I think I’ll just crash.” He glanced at the very large bed, and then down at the towel around his waist. “I don’t suppose you have any clothes that would fit me?”

“Unlikely.” Sendak cocked his head at Shiro. “But you are welcome to wear them regardless.”

“Maybe next time. Your pants would probably fall right off.” Shiro chuckled. “You joining me?”

Sendak shook his head. “Sleep. I have work to do. But I will do it in here.”

He nodded at the desk at the other end of the room. It was sparsely decorated and didn’t look well-used, but Shiro appreciated the decorum nonetheless.

While Sendak went to gather the work-related things he needed, Shiro put on his underwear, brushed his teeth using the spare toothbrush Sendak provided him, and then crawled into bed. The sheets felt divine on his skin, and the mattress was memory foam. Shiro relaxed into it with a long sigh, closing his eyes.

He opened them a few minutes later, a little unsettled. As amazing as the sex had been, it was weird, being in someone else’s house.

He could hear Sendak puttering around in the other room, so he reached for his phone, and typed out a few texts. Just to be safe. He sent one to both Keith and Lance, the former of which responded by cautioning him, and the latter who replied with a dozen emojis, most of which were eggplants.

Shiro grinned into his phone, giving them both a final reply before he set it down and snuggled further into the sheets. Awkwardness aside, the bed was comfortable. Shiro didn’t think he would have too many issues falling asleep once his nerves settled.

After an indeterminable amount of time Sendak returned, just as Shiro was starting to fall asleep. He could feel Sendak watching him silently from the edge of the bed, but he was too sleepy to care much, and so wiggled his fingers blindly in his direction.

The scent of Sendak’s cologne washed over him, and Shiro was vaguely aware that he was speaking. He smiled at the words, but wouldn’t remember them come morning.

**Author's Note:**

> sendak: bitch
> 
> Sendak is a bit of a creeper, but I hope because he's alien it's less, well, creepy LOL. He has good intentions he's just a bit of a weirdo. This functions as a oneshot imo, but I wanted to make this a series so ummm daddy kink will become a thing later y'all UNLESS NO ONE IS INTO THIS then I'll see myself out.
> 
> (a thanks to shannon for the moon sorrel thing I stole from her)
> 
> edit: I decided to remove the daddy kink tag but if you think it needs it let me know


End file.
